littlebluetrain67s_thomas_friendship_talesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and the Can-Do Crew
'''Thomas and the Can-Do Crew '''is the ninth episode of Thomas’ Friendship Tales. Plot Thomas is getting steamed up one morning when Sir Topham Hatt arrives and tells him that Edward needs help delivering a train to a building site for a construction team called “The Can-Do Crew.” Thomas is a bit sceptical and begrudgingly goes to help Edward. Thomas is still sour when he arrives and complains that he’s better off working on his branch line. Edward tries to convince Thomas that he’ll like the new construction team as they’re quite nice. Thomas is uncertain, but when he and Edward arrive at the site, he can’t deny how splendid it looks. They were approached by a very mild mannered man named Bob, who Edward is good friends with, and meet his machines: Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty. They were all very pleased to meet Thomas, as they heard about his adventures from Edward. Thomas, however, is rather rude towards the machines and finds them odd, and he would especially keep ignoring them when they try to talk and play with him. Later, while he was shunting, Thomas is having trouble with some trucks. Scoop comes by to help and stops the trucks from playing tricks. Thomas (ungratefully) thanks Scoop, who then begins to say how great being a digger is, to which the blue engine thinks is him boasting. Thomas becomes livid and snaps nastily at Scoop, but not before insulting the other machines and storming off for home. Scoop, Dizzy, Roley and Lofty felt rather hurt and upset. Muck, who was especially very offended by Thomas’ words, didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Edward catches up to Thomas at the nearest junction and scolds him for being horrible to Scoop and the other machines, but Thomas, still frustrated, fumes away. Meanwhile, Scoop talks to Bob about Thomas' outburst earlier. Bob then suggests Scoop must clear up the misunderstanding. Scoop finds Thomas at a level crossing and tries to apologize, but Thomas refuses to listen and sprints away, and Scoop proceeds to chase after him. During the pursuit, Thomas veers down one siding, which was leading to a part of the line where Dizzy was laying concrete for Roley to roll over. Roley and Dizzy spot Thomas coming in and shout at him to stop, but Thomas, going too fast to stop in time, ended up plunging into the concrete and gets his wheels stuck. Scoop goes to find Lofty and Muck for help. Muck refuses at first until Scoop reminded him they always help anyone in need no matter what. Scoop returns to the accident scene with Muck and Lofty in tow. Dizzy, Lofty, Scoop, Muck and Roley all gather in a line in front of Thomas, and working together, they manage to shove him free from the concrete. Just then, Bob arrives, and Scoop was about to admit he was at fault when Thomas interrupted and took the blame. He then apologizes to all the machines for his behavior and asks if they can all be friends. The machines accept Thomas as their new friend, and then they all work together to finish their shed. Later, Sir Topham Hatt arrives with Winston and congratulates Thomas and the machines for getting the job done in time. Bob states that Thomas was the reason they all got the job done and asks if he can sometimes help the Can-Do Crew with some of their jobs, to which Sir Topham Hatt agrees too, much to Thomas’ delight. Edward arrives and tells Thomas it’s time for him to go home. Thomas is sad to leave his new friends, but Scoop tells him he can come by and see them whenever he wants to. All the machines say goodbye to their new friend, as Thomas puffs away. That night, Thomas happily goes to sleep in Ffarquhar Sheds, thinking about his new friends and all the fun they’re going to have on other building jobs. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Winston * Scoop * Muck * Dizzy * Roley * Lofty * Sir Topham Hatt * Bob * Bertie (does not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) * Terence (mentioned) * Spud (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first original story of the series. It is also the first episode to be co-written with Brandon Polley and Josh Ball. * The title of the episode was originally going to be called "Building A New Team" until LittleBlueTrain67 decided to change it. * This episode marks the official debut of The Can-Do Crew. * "The Trouble With Cows" was originally going to be the series' ninth episode but was then pushed back after some technical difficulties; "Thomas And The Can-Do Crew" was made to replace it. * This is the first episode to use the new art style illustrated by Brandon Polley. * This is the longest episode of Thomas’ Friendship Tales to date. * This is the final episode to use the Engine Roll Call and to have Jonathan Asiamah voice Edward. * This is the only episode to have Josh Ball voice Scoop. Shunting Yard Studios voices Scoop from Episode 13 onwards. Goofs * When Lofty meets Thomas for the first time, a book can be seen in the background. * When Scoop tells off the Troublesome Trucks, the end of the set can be seen. * When Thomas reverses into the Sheds, a puffing sound is missing. Behind the scenes Category:Season 1 Episodes